thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulk Bogan
Bulk Bogan (Part I - Part VII, Part VII - Present after being revived) is the lead member of the Bogan Household. He is an eccentric man who appears completely insane, having the highest body count of the Meme House series, thanks to his trusty GUN and his Stand Motörhead. Bulk is also obsessed with fitness, as he can almost always be seen jogging in the background when other households are being played. He also enjoys working out completely naked, even when at public places like the gym, seemingly not realizing that everyone is staring at him. Background Elder Scrolls: Oblivion An ancient ancestor of Bogan lived on the continent of Cyrodiil, and managed to get locked up in the imperial prison. However, Uriel Septim (the emperor of Tamriel) entrusts Bogan with the Amulet of Kings to be given to his illegitimate heir, before being killed by a dagger wound inflicted by an assassin of the Mythic Dawn cult. The reason he chosen Bogan for such task was because he had a nightmare in which Bogan was the only hope to save the empire from the upcoming Oblivion Crisis. Instead, Bogan begins to go on various quests, during which he becomes addicted to skooma and its speed boost qualities, learns basic fire spells and invents the martial art of Bulkobratics. He joins the fighters guild, from where he gets accompanied by Maglier, who somehow is even stupider then him and makes Bogan's life a living misery over "stealing" arrows from his flesh. Bogan eventually has enough and kills him, only to find another version of Maglier who chastises him over killing him. It turns out the gates of Oblivion opening caused a time paradox, resulting in not only Maglier, but Bogan getting fake counterparts, which would technically count as first appearance of Liquid Bogan. Eventually, Bogan leaves the fighter's guild to join the dark brotherhood instead, where he learns to use his raw strength to do lethal blows in opponents weak spots, killing them instantly. He used such power to finally get rid of Maglier once and for all. After further quests, Bogan overthrows Sheogorath, the daedric prince of madness, and becomes prince of daedra himself. After that, Bogan goes on a bucket list to kill anyone who wronged him in the past, including Todd Howard, bringing peace to the realm and becoming into a mad god king. Adult Life and Imprisonment A descendant of Sheogorath Bogan, also bearing the name Bulk Bogan, is born in Jerusalem around 40 BC. At the age of 69, he discovered John the Baptist on the banks of the Jordan River and went on a quest to pummel Jesus Christ. In the process, Bogan is killed during a brawl in a nearby town — however, for unknown reasons, he is resurrected an indeterminate amount of time later. For 2000 years Bogan wandered the Earth, occasionally dying and reviving, until one night in 2007, Bogan fell asleep on a cargo ship directed to the United States, where he would stay for the rest of his life. He landed in New York and from there started aimlessly travelling the U.S. by foot. Bogan would eventually end up in a small town called Southtown, where he would be imprisoned for urinating in the town's water supply. He received a 60 day sentence and was assigned to the cell W-006 of the prison's west block, but managed to escape from prison after being "killed" in yet another brawl. His apparently lifeless body was then thrown in the trash by the wardens. Bogan lied in the trash pile for three weeks before being rescued by the English vampire Dio Brando and his lazy sidekick - Garfield Cat. The Sims 4: Meme House (WORK IN PROGRESS) Part I Bogan and his new friends move to a town named Oasis Springs. After realizing the mistake of choosing a completely empty lot, they move again to a completely empty house. After the furniture and decorations are decided, Bogan, excited for his new life, enters the house and plays UNO by himself. He realizes that he doesn't know how to play the game so he takes a nap instead and engages in his preferred hobby of working out naked instead while his roommates watch; Dio doesn't seem to mind and the two have a nice conversation. Later that day when Garfield's attempts to cook Mac and Cheese, it literally goes up in flames. Bogan comes to the rescue and puts Garfield and the fire out just in time. His relationship with Dio takes a nose-dive after he witnesses Dio kill Bill Gates and Mortimer Goth. who had entered the Meme House uninvited. After a while, Bogan notices that his long lost twin brother (commonly referred to as Liquid Bogan) is outside his house after just being to an unspecified party or wedding, judging by the suit and how many other sims were walking around on the street in very formal clothing. Bulk, without a second thought, goes out and kills his brother with a gun. Although Liquid manages to come back in ghost form later on, Liquid and Bulk never really interact ever again. After the successful kill, Bulk immediately catches the attention of The Thotties gang which convinces Bulk to join them. It is unclear what happened to Bogan afterwards, but he started to act very unusual after joining, even for his standards. We first see this when he starts twerking to a picture of Kirby with human legs, that provokes Garfield to slap him to bring some sense into him. However, not only does the twerking doesn't stop, he starts to become violently abusive towards Dio. It isn't until Dio starts to fight back that Bogan's convinced to quit the gang. Dio and Bogan settle their differences, but the relationship never truly recovers as they both carry a large grudge towards each other. Despite this, they still are relatively good "frenemies", that occasionally like to play tricks on each other. Gallery 1AB55A37-7FD9-499B-971B-003BA8BCF4F8.jpeg|Bogan as he appeared in Joel's playthrough of HARDtime B982B8C0-5E0F-4D24-B87D-668A9C6F056E.jpeg|Bogan as he appeared in Joel's playthrough of Elder Scrolls: Oblivion bulkoblivion.jpg|Bogan in later Oblivion streams 131A61C0-F7AA-438D-8A9F-47E954700F0D.jpeg|Bogan as he appeared in Vinewrestle Category:Characters Category:Played Characters Category:Alive Category:Stand Users